


Like a Punch

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: F/F, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakaba doesn't know why Oulan makes her feel this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Punch

Wakaba's not normally very shy, but something about Oulan makes her heart go like they're already fighting, sending little shivers of excitement down Wakaba's spine so that nonsense spills out over her tongue but she can't spit out what she really wants. She channels it into training, instead; Nanami's a decent enough partner, though she's not really into barehanded fighting, and Wakaba likes having the competition as they do their exercises together.

But Oulan. Wakaba does situps sometimes in bed when she can't sleep and thinks about what it would feel like to catch one of Oulan's punches in her hand, how it would feel to have her catch one of Wakaba's kicks. If she'd be able to. Wakaba thinks so; she's fast, but Oulan's got more years of training. She's more solid than Wakaba, and she doesn't even need _gloves_ when she punches.

"Hey, Nanami," she says one morning. "I want to spar with you."

Nanami mostly just looks confused. "Huh? Huh? Aren't we sparring already?"

Wakaba gets a good kick in while Nanami's distracted, but Nanami's quick enough to hop back, so neither of them take a hit. "I know! I'm practicing!"

"Practicing for _what?_ " Nanami demands, but Wakaba doesn't answer. She's going to work this one through on her own.


End file.
